Hogwarts Never Ends
by melissaeverlasting
Summary: Song parody of "High School Never Ends" by Bowling for Soup, as performed by the Harry Potter characters!


**Hogwarts Never Ends**

**

* * *

**

**DUMBLEDORE:** (Beginning drums)

**VOLDEMORT**: Hey!

**CHOIR**: Oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh!

**VOLDEMORT**: Hey!

**CHOIR**: Oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh!

**VOLDEMORT**: Hey!

**HARRY**: Seven years, you'd think for sure

That's all you've got to endure

**MALFOY**: All the total dicks!

**CHO**: All the stuck-up chicks!

**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL**: So superficial, so immature

**RON**: And then when you come of age

You take a look around and you say, "Hey, Wait!"

This is the same as where I just came from

I thought it was over

_O__h that's just great_

**EVERYONE**: The whole magic world is just as obsessed with who's the pureblood and who's just a half

**HARRY**: Who's got the money

**CEDRIC**: Who gets the hotties!

**RON**: Who's kinda cute

**GRAWP**: And who's just a mess!

**HARRY**: And I still have the Prince's book

**MALFOY**: And you don't have the right friends!

**HARRY**: Nothing changes but the Dark Lord, ol' Snape and robe trends

**RON**: Hogwarts never ends!

**CHOIR**: Oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh!

**VOLDEMORT**: Hey!

**CHOIR**: Oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh!

**VOLDEMORT**: Hey!

**HERMIONE**: Check out the popular kids

You'll never guess what Marietta did

And how did Romilda Vane lose all that weight?

And You-Know-Who killed Sirius so I guess Tom's back

**GINNY**: And the only thing that matters

Is climbing up that Ministry ladder

**LOCKHART**: Still care about your hair

**MR. WEASLEY**: And the car you fly!

**HARRY**: Doesn't matter if you're 16

**DUMBLEDORE**: Or 105!

**CHO**: Reese Witherspoon, she's the prom queen!

**RON**: Bill Gates, captain of the chess team

**FRED AND GEORGE**: Jack Black, a clown

**CEDRIC**: And Brad Pitt, the quarterback

**GINNY**: Seen it all before... I want my money back!

**EVERYONE**: The whole magic world is just as obsessed with who's the best Keeper and who's got the Snitch

**SLUGHORN**: Who's in the club

**MADAM POMFREY**: And who's on the drugs!

**LAVENDER**: Who's throwing up before they digest

**SNAPE**: And I still don't have the right nose

**UMBRIDGE**: And you don't have the right blood!

**HERMIONE**: And you still read the same -- newspaper you did back then

**GINNY**: Hogwarts never ends!

**CHOIR**: Oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh!

**VOLDEMORT**: _Hogwarts never ends_!

**WORMTAIL**: (Guitar solo)

**EVERYONE**: The whole magic world is just as obsessed with

**HARRY**: The Boy-Who-Lived

**THE DAILY PROPHET**: No, he's going mad!

**LUCIUS**: Who's got the money

**LOCKHART**: Who gets the hotties

**NEVILLE**: Who's kinda cute

**UMBRIDGE**: And who's just a mess!

**HAGRID**: And I still don't have the right look

**HARRY, RON, HERMIONE, AND GINNY**: And I still have the same three friends!

**VOLDEMORT**: And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then!

**EVERYONE**: Hogwarts never ends!

**CHOIR**: Oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh!

**VOLDEMORT**: _Hogwarts never ends_!

**CHOIR**: Oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh!

**VOLDEMORT**: _Hogwarts never ends_!

**CHOIR**: Oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh!

**JK ROWLING**: _And here we go again_!

**CHOIR**: Oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh!

* * *

_**Lead Vocals:**_

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

_**Backup Vocals:**_

Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort, Hogwarts Choir, Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, Minerva McGonagall, Everyone, Cedric Diggory, Grawp, Gilderoy Lockhart, Arthur Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Horace Slughorn, Madam Pomfrey, Lavender Brown, Severus Snape, Dolores Umbridge, The Daily Prophet, Lucius Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Rubeus Hagrid, JK Rowling

_**Drums:**_

Albus Dumbledore

_**Guitar:**_

Peter Pettigrew

_**Person Who Said "Hey" and "Hogwarts Never Ends" Randomly:**_

Lord Voldemort

_**Original Song By:**_

Bowling for Soup

_**Author (who **_**really **_**hopes you'll review!):**_

melissaeverlasting


End file.
